Deeper Meaning
by L122yTorch
Summary: Cameron and Chase have set a date, but their plans get interrupted by House.
1. Chapter 1

"They set a date," House muttered to himself in astonishment. The invitation was classy like Cameron and simple like Chase, and House couldn't stop looking at it. Brows furrowed, mail opener still clutched in his right hand, he couldn't stop looking at it. Which Wilson, who had indiscreetly been standing there for over sixty seconds, had noticed. "Earth to House," Wilson's voice came shattering the silence. Cold blue eyes stared back at annoyance. "Oh my God," Wilson said, "you care!"

"What are you talking about," House said stuffing the card in his desk "That's the invitation for the future Mr. and Mrs. Chase. And instead of tossing it immediately, you opened it, and read it, and paused!" "Shouldn't you be out telling someone that they have cancer Wilson?" "Nope, late lunch," he said plopping down in a chair.

"So what if I read it, it's not like I'm actually going to go to the thing." "That's not what the look on you're face says," the oncologist said taking a swig of his Root Beer. House immediately stood up and tossed the invitation. "Oh come on, House…House!"

But the call was drown out as the misanthropic cripple limped to the ER.

She was so damn blond and perky, even when treating some stupid kid that shoved marbles up his nose. It drove him crazy, it itched at his spine to see her. Maddening really. She stepped away from the kid and nearly bumped into House. "Can I help you," she said looking down at her clipboard and writing something, a golden lock flitting downward.

"You and Chase are an awful couple," he blurted out, "and I just thought I'd tell you before you made the biggest mistake…ever." "You're an ass hole House, go focus on your patients." "I don't have any. Besides, heckling you is far more entertaining." She tried stepping away but he made the attempt futile. "Why do you care if I'm making a mistake?" "Because, I'm just that nice of a guy." A disgusted sigh escaped from Cameron and she sped walked towards an empty patient examining room. "Can't follow me now," she said. But a cane appeared in the crack of the door. "Wanna bet?"

"Seriously House, either come or don't, but leave me alone. The invitation was a mere courtesy." "No it wasn't," House said turning around and locking the door. "You didn't even like the guy, all you wanted from him was sex. Then he got needy, and you still didn't want him. He practically begged you to love him, he reminded you every fucking Tuesday, and now you're marring him! The only reason that you are marrying him is because he's a 'nice guy' but you don't have that spark with him."

"And how's you're wife doing Doctor House, oh wait, that's right, you don't have one." "I may not, but I know a mistake when I see one." "There is no such thing as a fairy tale love House, especially you should know that. And I don't get why you even care, it's not like you ever loved me, let alone cared about me."

"That's not true," he said lowering his voice. "Which part isn't true?" her steely eyes pierced through him. He swallowed hard. He didn't want to care, but he did. He turned and neared the lock with his hand, but hers reached out and grasped his other arm. Her eyes scanned him hard, he could feel it. The door was still locked, they were still alone. And in that moment, a loneliness that he hadn't allowed himself to feel in a long time reared it's height. A pull was developing, drawing him closer to her. He leaned in, his lips tearing into hers. She started to pull back, his hand caught her lower back and he pulled her tightly against himself.

All those years, it was all she wanted, and she finally had it. He was stubbly and forceful and his scent was intoxicating. There was no resisting melting into him. His hands searched her body and slid off the doctor's coat, grasping for her slacks. Electricity was pulsing between them. In that moment, there was no Chase, there was no Cuddy or anyone else, there was just them.

The room was cold, Cameron was cold. He trailed kisses down her neck to her breasts down her waist and lower still. She grasped his hair and let out a sound that nearly got House off right there. Both of them nearing the brink, House took her by the waist and swung her up on the table. He slipped off his belt and let his pants down to barely beneath his throbbing cock, which was peeking out of his briefs. The briefs were clumsily removed and he slid into her with full force and nearly came at just the realization of how wet she was. It felt so right, to both of them. It was like nothing House had ever experienced. It was the culmination of years of teasing and lust and now, finally, the truth.

It didn't take either of them long to come. Black spots dancing in his vision, House set his head down in the crutch of Cameron's neck. "I've always loved you Cameron," he whispered into her neck. "I didn't want to, I tried not to," he said, voice cracking. But she didn't react. She lay there staring at the ceiling. He looked up at her and felt an intense jab thrown into his heart. The look on her face said 'what have I done to Chase,' and that killed House, but at the same time, it liberated him.

The day had ended as it had begun. House sat alone in his office. After what happened between he and Cameron neither of them spoke. They both got dressed and she walked out of the room. He had been sitting in his chair ever since. The steel black and blue coming in through the window threw the darkest shadows upon his face. With eyes as cold as the night outside, House leaned over and clutched his forehead in his palms.


	2. Chapter 2

Rays of sunlight peeped through the drawn blinds into the hollow office. It was a serene morning, dust specks floating through the atmosphere, the air conditioning at a soothing hum, Cuddy standing in two-inch cheetah print pumps. SMACK went a plethora of files onto House's desk. With a start the sleeping doctor snapped to attention and squinted up at the devilish looking figure before him. "Those are the same clothes you were wearing yesterday House," Cuddy said picking up a nearby empty bottle of scotch. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see any of this, just get up and get in the clinic." "Fine," House replied.

"What?" Cuddy said snapping back around. "Did you just say fine? No witty comeback, no weak excuse, no degrading comments about my cleavage? What's going on House? Or do I even want to know?" "No, you don't want to know," the groggy man said getting up and waddling past the baffled boss.

The clinic was packed, as usual. House did six STD tests, gave ten people prescriptions, told fifteen people that they have a common cold, removed twenty stitches and all without uttering a single degrading remark. Cuddy took notice of this odd behavior and decided to interrupt House's usual alone time with his Reuben sandwich. The plastic chair slid back and cleavage appeared in front of House. "Seriously, what's going on with you, I have to know? You're doing your job, something's off." "Isn't it a good thing that I'm doing my job," a mouth full of beef mumbled in return. "Of course it is, I'm just worried about your well-being. Being a sarcastic ass helps you do your job." There was a pause. House's pager went off. "Well, got to go save lives," he said stuffing his sandwich into his mouth.

Throwing on some scrubs and lathering up, he headed to one of his patient's surgeries, still chewing the mangled remains of his sandwich. Opening the door while pulling on some gloves, House failed to realize whom he was standing in front of. There in all of his blonde, I just came out of a shampoo commercial glory, was Chase. House's heart palpitated. "You look rather pale today House."

"Must be the lighting Chase." "So, are you coming to the wedding? I do hope so, although I can just see you giving a bogus speech or saying that you object, or something ridiculous." "Let's just focus on the patient," House replied. "Is something wrong House?" "No, I just want to find out what the hell is wrong with this kid. Let's cut him open and satiate my curiosity."

It took every ounce of focus House had to keep his mind off of Cameron, off of yesterday, off of Chase who was currently standing next to him. House tried, but he just couldn't help himself… "so Chase, you talk to Cameron lately?" "No, I've been here ever since yesterday, why?" "Oh, just wondering how the bride-to-be is handling all the preparations." "Ha, you're off today House," Chase said turning around to grasp a scalpel, "actually caring about somebody. Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?" "No, I'm fine," House said squinting into the patient's abdomen. All he really wanted was to get out from under those hot lights, away from Chase, out of this operating room. "BP is falling," a female voice alerted, waking House from his train of thought. _Oh God, oh no_, House thought. "What did you do House?" Chase practically screamed rushing in front of him. "For God's sake! You nicked an artery! What the hell is wrong with you?" "Stats falling, BP plummeting," the familiar voice rang out. Blood was gushing everywhere. "Suction!" Chase shouted, pushing House out of the way. "Patient flat lining." "C'mon damnit!" Chase shouted. Finally, after having flat lined for six minutes, the blood clotted and Chase got the patient back.

"What the hell happened in their House? That was a foolish, amateur mistake! He could have significant brain damage because of you…House, don't walk away from me!" Chase yelled down the hall as House limped away faster. House's hands met with the cold metal handle to his office and locked out all his problems once inside. Light cascaded down on Chase, still standing in the hallway. Giving up, he turned and walked way.

Noticing that both were gone, a confused Cameron went back to the ER.


End file.
